


The misadventures of a horny gay teen.

by Erenixia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst?, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Implied Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, M/M, Masturbation, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Past Child Abuse, Sex, Tags May Change, Truth or Dare, Yaoi, bottom! levi, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, gonna try for a happy ending, if you know what i mean, it will get a bit feely... and not in the good way., leVI WILL SAVE HIM, levi x eren - Freeform, originally smut but idk whats happening now xD, riren - Freeform, smut/eventual smut, then it will get feely... in the good way, theres a stalker oops, they may swap we never know, top! eren, what even are these tags..., what ever shall we do, woop, woop #2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erenixia/pseuds/Erenixia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is crushing on Mikasa's brother Levi, but there's one slight problem. Eren is hella gay and Levi is hella straight. Join Eren on the misadventures of a horny gay teen.</p><p>Modern day AU. Mikasa and Levi are siblings. </p><p>...I suck at summaries.</p><p>(Re-edited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on wattpad (@ cinnamonheichou) but I wanted to post it here too :3  
> Excuse my shitty story line and bad grammar etc, etc,
> 
> OH WHALE hope you enjoy :)

"Fuck yeah schools finally over, got any plans for the summer Mikasa?" Eren said as he grabbed the last of his stuff from his locker and headed for the door.

"Dunno, Levi doesn't want to leave town so I guess I'll be staying too. Hey, why don't we have the gang come over Saturday night to kick start the summer with a party?" She walked alongside Eren and reached into her pocket for her phone. "I'll ask Sasha, Marco and Jean you get Connie, Armin, Bertholdt, and Reiner."

"No need to text Armin," Eren grinned.

"Huh?.."

She felt someone pinch her sides and shout "BOO!"

"AH! Armin!" Mikasa turned around to see a giggling blonde, red in the face from trying to hold in his laughter.

"So you're having a house party? I'm in." He started walking with Mikasa and Eren, playful banter continuing between the trio. "Hey, how is Levi?"

"Yeah, he's good. New part-time job at the dry cleaners" Mikasa smiled and nudged Eren. "And still straight as fuck."

"Ugh shut up Momkasa" Eren grumbled, sticking out his tongue.

"We all know you're hella gay Eren." Armin giggled "Especially for Levi. Such a love triangle. You, like a kid brother to Mikasa, her actual brother Levi overprotective of her and you crushing on him even though he's straight. Poor Eren"

"He might be gay in Eren's dreams" Mikasa added with a grin.

"Shut up dumbasses" He tried to sound annoyed but they both felt him smirk anyways.

* * *

 

The trio all lived on the same street so they walked to and from school together every day. Levis motorbike was parked in Mikasa's driveway as usual when she walked up to her door. She waved goodbye to Eren and Armin and went inside. She dropped her house keys on the hall table and wandered into the kitchen to the fridge.

"Levi what the fuck are you doing" She mumbled not looking up from the fridge.

"Cleaning. Honestly, there are so many germs in spider webs and dust." He complained from the stool he was standing on, which was on the kitchen table. And, of course, a feather duster in hand. "Tch. Disgusting."

She turned around with a bottle of juice and an apple in hand. "Hey some people are coming over tomorrow night can you pick up some beer, vodka, and tequila?"

"You're not even legal I really shouldn't be buying you that stuff."

"Aw come on you were somehow buying drink all the time when you were my age." She took a swig of the juice. "It's the summer anyways so whats the worst that could happen?"

"You could fuck some dude and get knocked up. I will not have a little brat running around my house."

"It's not your house."

"Moms house, she's always gone on business trips, I cook and clean so it's basically my house." He hopped off his perch and took her uneaten apple and bit into it. "I'll get beer and vodka. No tequila that shit is too strong."

"Thanks, bro" She punched his shoulder playfully and headed upstairs, leaving him to clean whatever 'mess' there still was in their spotless house.

Flopping on her bed she took out her phone and made a group chat with Sasha, Marco, Jean and herself.

**NEW GROUP! This group: Me, Neighbeline, Potatoes, Marco.**

**Me: Hey guys, house party my place tomorrow. Bring booze. 6pm onwards :3**

**Neighbeline: Sure thing hun <3 love you haha jk. I'll bring some beer or something.**

**Potatoes: Wil der b snakz?? Can I bring sum?**

**Me: Sure Jean sounds good. You can if you want Sasha xD Bring whatever snacks you want.**

**Marco: Who else will be going? Should I bring a host gift?? Maybe some scented candles... do you like candles Mikasa?**

**Me: Marco no gifts are needed it's just a house party :3**

**Neighbeline: Alright see you tomorrow <3**

**Marco: Yuss**

**Potatoes: Alrighty :)**

**Me: :3**

________________

Eren was just finished dumping his books in the trash when his phone bleeped.

**Momkasa: Don't forget to text them ok? Tell them its anytime after six.**

**Me: Sure thing mom**

**Momkasa: Ok, good.**

He sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed, phone in hand.

**NEW GROUP! This group: Me, Baldy, Reiner, Bert, Armin**

**Me: Party at Mikasa's tomorrow, anytime after six. Bring as much drink as you can we're gonna have a blast >3**

**Baldy: Is Sasha going?**

**Reiner: Omg ur so obsessed w/ her xD Imma bring some tequila.**

**Armin: Why are you telling me again I already know...**

**Me: Just in case Armin xD**

**Bert: Alright I'll be there at six.**

**Me: Thanks, guys :)**

Eren let his mind wander and as usual he began thinking about Levi.. his sleek raven hair, the way his thighs and ass swayed when he walked, his stormy gray eyes... 'SHIT. BONER' He thought with a sigh. 'Oh well only one way to get rid of this'

He double checked to make sure his bedroom door was locked before he walked back to his bed. Laying down he reached under his pillow for a hidden bottle of lube. He tugged off his pants and shirt and lay there naked. After slicking up his fingers and spreading his legs, he gently teased his entrance. A pleased gasp escaped his lips when he pushed in the first digit. Closing his eyes he imagined it wasn't his hands working his nether regions but a certain someone else.

"L-Levi.." Eren moaned. He slowly stretched himself before adding a second finger. His spare hand played with his nipples before descending down and stroking his length. "ahh... shit"

He sped up his actions and added a third finger. His gasps and moaning were getting louder with each push of his fingers. He alternated the speed of his strokes going fast before slowing and pulling his foreskin all the way back, then speeding up again. Precum was starting to leak from the head and this acted as a decent lubricant to stroke himself faster. Then he curled his fingers and grazed over his prostate and a long drawn out moan escaped his throat. "Nngh! Ahh Levi!" At some point, he heard a faint rustling from his window but he ignored it and continued his ministrations. He rubbed his prostate repeatedly and gasped each time it matched his thrusts into his hand. The feelings of pleasure were unbearable and he lost track of time and forgot about trying to stay quiet. His moans filled the room and each breath out he seemed to chant "Le-vi, L-Levi, Levi!"

He didn't want it to end and each time he felt he was about to go over the edge he slowed a bit and tried to relax, holding off his release for as long as possible. He thought of how Levis mouth would feel around his cock, or better yet, his ass. To see him bouncing up and down, moaning Eren's name and.. what faces would he make? Would he try to hold in his moans and eventually come loose and lose himself in Eren's arms? Would he cum a lot? How big would his cock be?

Eren imagined Levi bending him over a table and whispering dirty talk into his ear while he took him from behind and-

"AAh! Mm, fuck... L-Levi!" He saw stars and threw his head back, streams of cum spurting out from his cock, all over his chest and hands.

He grabbed a tissue from his bedside table and wiped off any excess cum from his chest and walked over to the bathroom to wash his hands. He stared at himself in the mirror before rinsing his hands and splashing some cold water on his face. 'I'm so fucked up' he thought to himself as he walked back to bed.'He'll never like me back...' Checking his phone before turning off the light he closed his eyes.

'He never will but, there is a chance' and he fell asleep with a goofy smile plastered across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 complete WOOP *punches air*... I'm too much of a nerd for my own good :'))))


	2. Chapter 2

Eren woke to hear a faint breathing in his ear and something warm pressed against his side. He looked down to see a smaller male figure curled up, sound asleep.

"Levi?!"

"Nngh... five more minutes.." Levi groaned, wrapping his arm tighter around Eren's waist. The brunette's eyes went wide as he thought over the situation. 'Levis in my bed. With me. WAIT ARE WE BOTH NAKED?' He glanced under the sheets and saw they were both wearing boxers. 'That's a shame... but that doesn't explain why he's - WHY IS THERE A WEDDING RING ON MY FINGER?'

"Shush baby. We have them because we're married, no?" The smaller male snuggled into the crook of Erens neck, planting butterfly kisses all over the smooth olive skin. Then he winked as he said "If you want, we can continue our fun from last night..."

Eren gasped as he realised he said the bit about the wedding rings out loud. "W-wait Levi..."

"Hmm?"

"Why are we- I mean how- when did we- mmpf!" His words were muffled when Levi clamped his lips down on Erens, sucking gently on them before slipping his tongue into Erens mouth. He returned the kiss eagerly and slid his hands up and down Levis back, moaning into his mouth. "Nnh.."

The raven haired male pulled away from the kiss and rolled onto his back, pulling Eren with him. Eren latched onto his neck and sucked the skin. He rolled his head back allowing him better access and he spread his legs for Eren to settle in between. "Levi, your neck and chest are so sensitive..." He traced circles around one of his partners nipples before pinching it and rolling it between his thumb and index finger, eliciting a moan from the smaller male.

"What happens when I do this" Eren grinned as he took the other nipple in his mouth and rubbed the flat of his tongue over it.

"AH! shit..." Levi clapped a hand over his mouth in a desperate last attempt to stiffle his moans. "Fuu- Eren! Nngh!"

"Any requests Levi?" He teased.

"....ride you. L-let me ride you.." His already red face went about five shades darker and he tried to cover his face with his hands. "P-please"

"Alright" Eren smirked as he lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling waiting for Levi to continue. "Hey Levi? Have you- Ah!" He looked down to see Levi taking him all into his throat, all seven and a half inches. Tears were forming around Levis eyes and he pulled back up with a lewd sound. He straddled Erens hips and ground their erections together in a smooth movement. Spitting on his fingers he began to stretch his own ass while still continuing the slow thrusts against Eren.

"Beep! beep! beep!"

Eren looked back up at Levi, confused. "What?"

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Eren gasped and opened his eyes. He quickly sat up and to his dissapointment, there was no sign of Levi and a raging boner between his legs. "It... was a dream? Well fuck."

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"ALRIGHT" He grabbed his phone, turned off the alarm and threw it to the end of his bed in frustration. "Stupid fucking phone. Dumbass phone. Fuck you phone. UGH"

He rose from his bed and headed for the bathroom for a shower. He leaned his hands on the counter and stared at his reflection in the mirror as he waited for the shower to warm up. "Just don't get a boner when Levi's around" He grinned to himeself. He splashed some cold water on his face and stepped into the shower. His cock having no sign of going down by itself he decided to just jack off in the shower. Wrapping his hand around his shaft he began stroking himself. He closed his eyes and imagined Levis hand instead of his own and leaned against the shower wall, slowly thrusting into his hand. The teen imagined Levi licking the tip and swirling his tongue around it.

"Mmh.. Levi..."

He would plant kisses down the shaft and move to suck his balls, his saliva getting them nice and wet. Then he would move back up to the head and take it in his mouth. Sucking hard he would take the whole length easily down his throat and bob his head up and down. He moved back up to the tip and stroked the shaft fast with his hand. And finally with a shout of Levis name, Eren came hard onto the shower wall and stood there momentarily to catch his breath.

After rinsing his hand under the shower head he quickly scrubbed his hair with shampoo and turned off the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He hummed as he brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. Once satisfied with his face and hair he walked back into his room, ass swaying as he walked.

He had no idea what to wear to the party later so he just threw on some grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt and he could change again later. He grabbed his phone before heading downstairs to look for some breakfast.

**This group: Me, Momkasa.**

**Me: Hey Mikasa any ideas what I should wear for the party?**

**Momkasa: Lace panties. >:3**

**Me: wtf no but seriously I have no idea what to wear.**

**Momkasa: Wear something nice like black jeans and a casual shirt.**

**Me: Ok thanks Miksasa :)**

**Momkasa: No problem.**

* * *

 

He decided to wear black skinny jeans which hugged his round ass, and a cream tank top under a red, navy and black checked shirt. Add some red converse and a black beanie and tadah! A party ready Eren Jaeger. By 5:30 he was ready to go so he decided to head over to Mikasa's to see if she needed any help.

His palms started getting sweaty when he walked up to the door and knocked. Deep breaths didn't help and his heartbeat sped up. He was about to knock again when Levi knocked on the door. The smaller male was wearing grey jeans and a black t-shirt that looked a bit too small but framed his chest perfectly so you could see every outline of his abs and pecks. His eyes wandered back up to meet Levi's which of course were framed by his silky black hair and his signiture frown.

"Hey kid" Levi said raising an eyebrow when Eren started to stutter.

"Oh h-hey Levi" He blushed slightly.

"Mikasa's in the back room" He stood back to let him in and closed the door behind him. "Oi, shoes _off_ "

"Woops sorry... and thanks"

He'd been in this house so many times before and knew it like the back of his hand so without even having to think he walked straight towards the back room after of course, a cheeky glance back at Levis perfect ass. He felt himself get a little hard from just one glance so he pried his eyes away before it got any worse.

"Eren!" Mikasa was wearing denim shorts and a cream top with 3/4 length sleeves. No shoes around the house, Levis rules, so she was wearing plain white socks. She had a few bangles around her left wrist and a simple silver chain with a small heart around her neck.

"Hey Mikasa, how's everything looking?" Eren loved this room, it was decked out with multiple large bean bags, two sofas, one green and one blue, pillows, a flat screen tv, a wooden coffee table in the center of the room, a large sterio set with surround sound and rainbow fairy lights hanging from the ceiling. The floor was covered in mats and carpets of all different colors with a foosball table in the corner and a drinks fridge. Levi called it the back room but everyone else called it the den because the gang would always hang out in there and goof around. All the different colors made seem super retro and they loved it.

"It's all good so far, drinks are in the fridge, snacks on the table and more snacks in the kitchen. All we need now is more booze and some tequila." She plopped down on the green couch and munched on a few pretzels and giggled. "Levi said we can't have any but if someone brings some I won't refuse a host gift."

"You will always have your way I guess. Reiner said he will bring some." Eren chuckled before getting a can of coke from the fridge ad sitting down across from his friend. "Hey Levi seemed to be in a bad mood is everything alright?"

"Eren, you know he's always in a bad mood and why do you care" She asked playfully. "Everyone knows you have a massive crush on him."

"It's not like he will ever like me back..." The bunette sighed, looking towards the door.

She smiled over at him. "Don't get so bummed out, you never know what could happen"

He smiled back and litfted his feet up onto the coffee table. "I guess you're right. Do you think he'll join us at any point?"

"No need to ask her I'm already here." Eren felt chills go up his spine at the authoritive voice and as he turned his head to look, Levi padded over and sat on the same couch as Mikasa. He already had a beer in hand and took a swig. "I'll be making sure you brats don't kill yourselves if you get drunk off your faces."

"If you're drinking too then doesn't that plan go down the drain?"

"I can handle my drink quite well I'll have you know" He smirked and set his bottle down on the table. "Feet. Down."

Eren took his feet down when the doorbell rang and Mikasa jumped up to answer it. "I'll be back in a minute!" She called before skipping off to the front door.

"So... Levi, how are you" Eren glanced over at the raven haired male and grinned.

"I don't particularly want to be here but thats besides the point. I wanna know what type of drunks these kids are."

"What do you mean type of drunk?" He was a bit confused.

"You know, some people are hungry drunks, some are loud drunks, some get really sad, some get really giggly. Often you'll find some horny drunks too. It all depends on the person really."

"What type of drunk are you?"

"Does it matter?" He raised an eyebrow and watched the boy contently. "I bet you're a horny drunk... am I right?"

"How did you know?" Eren gasped and went bright red in the face."I-I mean no! I'm not!"

"Eren. I'll have you know I'm not gay and if you even try anything you will regret it. Alright?"

The boy nodded slowly and sighed.

"So you admit it." Levi chuckled.

"What?" He looked up from the spot on the carpet he had suddenly found very intersesting

"You're gay."

"I- well- kind of... yeah" He blushed hard having finally admitted this. "So what?"

"Jean would be a good person for you I'd say. Or bertoldt. Not me though so don't come too close." He took a handful of chips from one of the many bowls on the table and ate a few of them. "I may not look like it but I have expirience giving advice for girls, what's so different if it's for guys?"

"So what, you're a dating specialist now?" Eren smirked.

He thought about this for a moment before answering. "Hmm, of sorts.."

"Alright. What do you find most attractive about girls?"

"Personal hygiene."

"What if she looked amazing but didn't have perfect hygiene?"

"Fuck that" He laughed before stretching and re-adjusting himself on the couch. "What about you? What do you find most attractive about guys?"

"you- SHIT NO AM I LIKE BIG MUSCLY BODY BUILDERS YEAH THAT'S IT THAT'S MY TYPE" He panicked as his gay acted faster than his brain.

"Calm down, _Jesus Christ_." Jean said as he walked in with Sasha and Connie following behind. He sat down on a red beanbag facing the table and the other two sat down on the couch beside Eren. Mikasa came over a with a bowl of popcorn in her hand, sat next to Levi and passed the bowl to Sasha and Connie who started shoveling it back. The bell rang again and Mikasa started to get up again but Eren said he would get it.

He got to the door to find Marco, Reiner and Bertholdt standing there. Eren smiled to himself when he say Reiner and Bertholdt holding hands. "Hey guys, the gang is in the den" He gestured vaguely down the hall.

"I'll help put these away" Reiner said, letting go of Bertholdt hand and holding out three bottles of taquila. "I'll see you inside, Bertholdt"

"Alright Reiner" He smiled. "Come on Marco, Jean should be here too"

"Sure, see you guys in a few" He waved gently to Eren and Reiner. Reiner planted a quick kiss on Bertholdt's cheek before they walked away, causing the brunette to go a deep red.

"See ya" The blonde smiled innocently. "Hey Eren where do these go?" He followed Eren into the kitchen.

"Here I'll take them it's fine" He put them in the kitchen fridge and turned around to find Reiner sitting on the counter. "So how are you and Bertholdt?"

"We finally did it."

"Congrats dude" They fist bumped before Eren said, "Was it your first time?"

"Yeah and Bertholdt's but I think he's happy it was with me to be honest." He ran his hand through his hair, "Two virgins, lube and one night really doesn't get enough appreciation it was amazing. You still a virgin, kid?"

"Don't act so high and mighty just because you lost your virginity, and yes I am."

"Anyone, in particular, you have your eyes on?"

There was a moment of silence.

" _Levi._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just started using archive of our own and the story might get messed up please comment if you are confused it helps me improve my writing and gives you more stories to enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

"Anyone, in particular, you have your eyes on?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Levi."

"Hella gay" Levi smirked as he walked into the kitchen and opened the press under the sink. Eren felt himself go beet red from his neck to his ears. "Connie spilled beer on one of the cushions, hey Eren pass me the bleach behind you."

"Oh! yes- am- sure! Here." He tried not to look Levi directly in the eyes. "Hey, Levi?"

"What?"

"You have a stain on your shirt."

"Shit, where?" He looked down at himself trying to find it.

"On the back..."

"Use this, try to wipe it off." Levi passed him a damp cloth and turned his back to face him.

"Oh- Okay..." He stepped closer to try scrubbing the stain but it wasn't doing much. "It's not really coming off."

"Hold the material from under my shirt and scrub harder, it should work."

Eren blushed deeply and glanced over at Reiner who winked. "Is this ok?" He asked, slowly sliding his hand under the hem of Levis shirt. All he could think was 'oh my god. oh, mY GOD. OHMYGOD. His skin is so pale, and I can smell his hair... is that... coconut? I wonder if his clothes smell like that too... or his bed... I wonder what he looks like the morning after-'

"Yeah just do it." Levi glanced over his shoulder and he held Eren's gaze for a few seconds, smirking when the brunette grew redder and looked away. "Come on, keep scrubbing."

"Oh yeah," Eren laughed nervously, scrubbing the material a bit harder.

"Is it working?"

"Yeah, it's starting to come off now."

"Good." Levi started looking at his nails and Eren could tell he was taking a bit longer than the raven haired boy wanted.

"There, all done." He pulled his hand out from under the shirt and stood back as Levi turned around, muttered a quick thanks and walked out with his cleaning supplies. Once he was gone Eren released the breath he didn't notice he was holding.

"Oh my god" He sighed

"I feel so bad for you" Reiner chuckled, trying not to burst out laughing, "It's not that bad, though, at least he's not homophobic."

"Hmm.. I guess. He told me not to get too close, though.." He looked down at his hands.

"Well, you were totally not just feeling him up."

"Oh shut up"

"See he doesn't want you to seduce him." Reiner wiggled his fingers in Eren's direction and winked. "Don't worry about it. When there's a gay will, there's a gay way."

"I should use that as my senior quote" He laughed.

"Good idea"

"We should head back to the others." Eren grabbed two tubes of pringles off the counter and started walking back to the den. "Bertholdt might be getting jealous."

* * *

 

They entered the room to find Marco making out with Jean in his lap in the corner, Mikasa making small talk with Bertholdt and Connie and Sasha trying to see which one could drink a can of beer faster. Armin must have arrived while Eren and Reiner were in the kitchen and he was watching Levi viciously scrubbing the pillow with the beer stain. Reiner sat down beside Bertholdt and wrapped and arm around his shoulders.

"Jean stop humping your boyfriend and get your ass over here." Eren laughed as he sat down on one of the couches and placed the pringle tubes on the table.

"Shut up Jaeger." He was about to turn around to resume kissing Marco when Eren flipped his hair and gave Jean a sassy look.

"Maybe it's Neighbeline."

"That's it." Jean stood up and headed straight towards Eren with his fist drawn back, ready to strike but before he made it over Reiner rose up behind him and got him in a headlock.

"You know he didn't mean it. Sit your ass down before you hurt yourself."

Jean muttered under his breath but calmed down and Marco sat down next to him, a light blush spread across his cheeks.

"Hey, who wants to play truth or dare?" Eren said to no one in particular.

"Good idea!"

"Sure"

"Yeah, let's play!"

"Clean or dirty?"

Came various voices.

"But first..." Eren grabbed a bottle of tequila with a grin. "Shots."

* * *

 

Two bottles of tequila and an hour later Connie had passed out, Sasha was near passing out, everyone either had a few hickeys or love bites and the dares were getting dirtier with each passing round. The rules were, you still have to do the dare even if you are in a relationship and if you refused a question or dare you must remove and item of clothing. So far Jean was shirtless, Marco was sockless and shirtless, Mikasa had removed her top to leave her torso only in her bra and necklace and Armin had taken off his hoodie. Eren wimped out on a few and was now left in only his boxers. Somehow Reiner and Bertholdt completed all of their requests and remained fully clothed. Levi ended up sitting beside Eren and their thighs and shoulders touching slightly, making Eren blush. Levi was also fully clothed as no one had the guts to ask him anything.

"Bertyhoooldt!"

"Yes, Sasha?"

"Truth! Or! DAAARE!"

"Dare."

"I triple billion dare youuu to am... HIC... ehh-HIC...Give Jeanbo a hickey!" She hiccupped and flopped backwards onto a beanbag in a fit of giggles.

"Alright. Come here Jeanbo." He placed his hand on the back of Jean's neck and sucked the smooth skin for a few seconds to bring up a slight red mark. "There. Done."

"PFFT that's NOT a REAL hickey! Lemme-HIC show you how it's done." She sat up, wrapped her arms around Jean and latched on for a good minute or so, causing a deep purple mark to appear. "Now _that's_ how to dooo it. So HIC it's your turn to dare someone Berty-HIC-tholdt"

"Reiner...Truth or dare."

"Dare." He said with a wink.

"I dare you to chug two bottles of beer," Bertholdt smirked, passing his boyfriend two bottles of the good stuff.

"Sure, I could use a bit more drunkness." He popped the caps off both of the bottles, place both of them to his lips and drank both of them in less than 10 seconds. "BOOM! Done!"

"Reiner your turn"

"I choose... Levi! Truth or dare." He grinned.

"Alright," He smirked as he thought this over. Truth could end him spilling his feelings over someone or something and a dare could mean spilling himself over someone or something... He decided dare would be easier and hopefully less dangerous. Boy was he wrong. "Dare."

"Seven minutes of heaven with Eren in your bedroom."

Everyone went silent and Eren choked on his drink.

"OOOOOHH" Sasha shouted out in her drunken state.

"Are you serious?" Levi's face was unreadable.

"It's only seven minutes dude don't get your thong in a twist."

"W-wait Reiner! That's unnecessary!" Eren was bright red in the face and his palms were sweating.

"Oh yes, it is. That's the dare and by the looks of things you only have one item of clothing left to remove so it's either that or sit here naked until the game is over."

"Do I get any say in this?" Asked Levi, narrowing his eyes at Reiner.

"Nope."

" _Fine_." Levi stood up, downed the end of his vodka and grabbed Eren by the wrist, walking fast up the main stairs to his bedroom.

Eren could feel himself getting hard by the second. All he could think was 'I'M GOING INTO LEVI'S ROOM, NEARLY NAKED TO PLAY SEVEN MINUTES OF HEAVEN. HOLY SHITBALLS.'

Levi locked his door behind them and told Eren to sit on the bed, which he did, and Levi sat down next to him and stared straight ahead.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Eren gathered the courage to say, "So..."

"I'm not gay, but I'm also not a cheat or a wimp in dares, so don't think I'll do anything more then what happens in the next few minutes." And he pressed his lips up against Eren's.

His eyes went wide. 'LEVI IS KISSING ME OH MY FUCKING GOD!' After the initial shock, he slowly melted into the kiss and wrapped his hands around Levi's waist.

Levi reached up his right hand to tangle his fingers in the brunette's hair, tugging slightly, signaling him to open his mouth more. Eren did so and he let his 'straight' friend push his tongue into his mouth. Levi sucked his tongue gently, sending a shiver down the younger boy's spine making him suddenly very aware and self-conscious of the fact he was only wearing boxers. He tried to pull away but Levi kissed him harder causing the two to fall back onto the bed with Levi leaning on top of Eren. He moaned slightly at the small amount of friction he felt near his crotch and pulled Levi closer.

"Damn," Levi said, cupping the younger males face. "What are you? A dog in heat?"

"Are you forgetting that you were the first one to make a move?"

"Tch, these seven minutes better be up soon. Just shut up and kiss me." And he pulled Eren back into the kiss again.

Eren slipped Levi's shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He pulled the smaller male closer and he gasped into Eren's mouth at the skin on skin contact. He wrapped his arms around Levis' torso, running his hands up and down his spine. Levi shuddered and blushed causing Eren to smirk into the kiss. He rolled over pinning Levi's hands above his head.

"E-Eren.. wait." Levi tried to lean back up on his elbows but Eren pushed him back down.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's n-not what I'm afraid of..."

"You? Levi Ackerman, afraid of something?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"No... I'm not afraid... it's just..." The smaller male blushed deeply.

"Just?"

"I'm not gay!"

"Honey." Eren kissed his cheek, "You are" he kissed his forehead, "hella" then his each of his eyelids. "Gay."

"I'm not..."

"Really?" Eren groped between Levi's legs feeling the hardness there. "Then this guy here must be really confused."

"Tch... cocky brat."

"Hmm." He squeezed the growing bulge gently eliciting, a whimper from Levi.

"Ah!... st-stop. Please." He looked into Eren's eyes. His frown was gone and his face looked young and innocent. "D-don't force it."

Eren's arms got tense and his eyes went wide as an image flashed across his mind. 'not again.'

"I-I'm sorry, I don't wish to make you uncomfortable."

"It's ok..." He sat up slowly and rubbed the back of  his neck.

"Shit" Eren sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"It's fine I just thought maybe if I showed you how I feel... Like this... maybe you would re-think your feelings towards me..."

"Eren it's not you, it's just..." He took a deep breath in, then out, "I don't get turned on thinking about a guy shoving his hard dick up my ass."

"...oh my god," Eren said with a straight face. Then he started giggling.

"Wh-what?" the smaller male looked very flustered and confused. "Did I offend you?"

"No, not at all" He managed to choke out between fits of laughter.

"Then why are you laughing?!" Levi stood up on his bed and looked down at the boy. "What did I do?! Eren!"

"You don't have to be so blunt about it." He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and looked up to make eye contact with the raven haired man and smiled. "That's what I like about you Levi, you're not afraid to speak what's on your mind."

Levi felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "I-"

"It's ok if you don't return my feelings." He kept smiling even when the tears began to trickle down his face, he could feel his heart breaking in two but he tried not to let it show. " My feelings for you will never change or leave my heart so if you ever change your mind, Come find me." And with that, he stood up, unlocked the door and walked downstairs.

"Wait, Eren!" but he was already out of earshot and didn't hear Levi call his name.

He put his clothes back on, ran home to his room and only then did he let himself collapse in a flood of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist? I don't know you tell me ;-;  
> Sorry not sorry, it will be a bit feely from here on out :'))))))))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABUSE TRIGGER WARNING (kind of but not yet? There's only a hint of it in this chapter but more will be revealed later on.)

Eren could feel it. The burning pain in the back of his throat from holding back sobs, he knew this feeling oh too well. But he also knew he must be quiet or his mother would hear and then she would want to know why. He never planned on telling her, it would bring back too many painful memories. He sat on his bathroom floor, his eyes going from his razor blades to the faint scars left on his arms.

"No. Not again." He tried reassuring himself, rubbing his arms. "Never again, You're safe now Eren..."

He wiped his eyes for the thousandth time and stood up, still shaking a little bit. Taking in gulps of air he leaned his knuckles on the edge of the sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Shakily he walked out of the bathroom and crawled into bed muttering quietly to himself. "You're okay, you're safe,"

He lay down in the darkness and closed his eyes, willing the memories to go away. His sleep was restless, tossing and turning. All he could see were hands touching his body, between his legs, over his chest and face. He cried for help, for it to stop, but it never did. Then he could see a face. Just the one. It grinned back at him and whispered to him, telling him to keep quiet and do what he was told, never to cry out or call for help, hands slapping and beating him when he tried. He felt so dirty as if no number of baths would be enough to clean the dirty feeling from his body. He felt a mouth on his neck and chest, hands around his waist. They were rough with his body and held him down so hard he could bearly breath. He felt like they were crushing him, consuming his body and ravishing it for no apparent reason. Did it entertain him? Did he enjoy watching him cry? Eren didn't want this yet he couldn't stop it.

"LET ME GO!" He sat bolt upright, sweat pouring down his forehead. He rubbed his arms and looked around the room, a feeling of relief washing over him when he saw his mother hadn't heard him cry out. He checked the clock. 3:24 am. "Shit." He would have to go back to sleep for another few hours if he was to get up early tomorrow for his part time job. He closed his eyes again and his sleep was more peaceful this time around.

He dreamt he was with Levi and they were by the sea, holding hands and walking through the shallows. He tripped over a rock and fell onto the sand, pulling Levi down with him. He cupped Levis face in his hands and placed butterfly kisses all around his face.

The last thing he remembers from that dream was lying on the sand with Levi, holding him close in a gentle embrace.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

He woke to his alarm at 7:30 and sat up in bed. After stretching and rubbing his eyes he took a quick shower and headed downstairs.

"Mom?" He said when he reached the kitchen.

"Yes, baby?" She was busy making something that smelled delicious.

"I have work in a while so if anyone is looking for me tell them to call back around 5"

"Sure thing, hey do you want something to eat before you go? I'm frying some bacon and eggs if you want some."

"Oh sure, thanks, Mom." She passed him a plate with two eggs and some bacon and he sat across from her at the table to eat it. The kitchen table had a pot of tea, some orange juice, a fruit bowl and a small basket f toast. The eggs were cooked just right with a soft middle, perfect for dipping bread, and the bacon was crispy.

"How's work these past few weeks?"

"It's been good, some days it's busier than others but we are still getting enough customers so my pay has been staying up." He said, eating his last bit of bacon. "Everyone is friendly towards me so that helps. I just don't want to get in the way now that I'll be working there during the week too because school is finished."

"I'm sure you'll be fine baby," She stood up from the table and took their plates to the sink before washing them. "Just don't fall in love with one of your co-workers I don't want to be a grandma so soon."

'If only she knew' He thought with a grin. "Mom I'm not gonna go get some girl pregnant don't worry."

"That's my boy." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Good luck Eren. You're growing up too fast."

"Thanks, Mom."

He checked the time and it said 8:15 so he drank the rest of his tea and went to put on his shoes. "Mom I'm going now!"

"Alright Eren!" he heard from the kitchen, "Good luck!"

* * *

 

It took him about 20 minutes to walk from his house into town and he picked up a coffee on his way. He worked as a sales assistant in a hipstery shop called The Survey and he helps customers find clothes that fit. You know, one of the sales clerk people. When he's not in in the main part of the shop he's usually in the back helping unload boxes of clothes and clothes hangers to bring inside. He used to only work here at weekends but now he works 4 days a week.

He looked up from folding clothes when the doorbell rang and none other than Levi Ackerman walked in. Eren looked back down at the clothes hoping if he didn't look, maybe Levi would go away. He really didn't want to see him at the moment after what had happened between them last night. 'He's probably here to lecture me about how he's not gay and he wants me to forget everything that happened' He huffed.

"Oi, when's your break." Levi stood right in front of him.

"...one o'clock, why?" He looked back at him cautiously.

"Want to get a coffee? I'll pay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Eren could see the shadow of a smile play at the corners of Levi's mouth.

"Ok then. One o'clock. Thanks." He turned around to walk away but he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not done with you" Eren gulped. "I want to try on some clothes and I need a professionals opinion."

"Um..." He felt a light blush spread across his cheeks. "You can pick out some things you like and the changing rooms are at the back of the shop. I'll wait for you over there if you want."

"No stay with me here, you're going to pick some things for me to wear." Levis' voice seemed to be a bit more playful than usual, it seemed a bit... flirtatious?

'Oh shut up Eren he's straight as a ruler he wouldn't flirt with you.' He thought to himself.

"Anything in particular?"

"Dress me up Eren," He took a step closer and whispered in his ear. "Dress me in anything you want."

Then he turned on his heels to look around the clothing rails behind him.

Eren's heart was beating a mile a minute and he stared wide-eyed at the head of black hair in front of him. 'Anything I want...? Fine.' He smirked 'I'll dress him up _exactly_ how I want'

* * *

 

'Well I fucked up' Levi thought to himself, looking at his reflection in the mirror. 'Of all the things to wear... it had to be this?'

"Well? Are you dressed?" Eren was on the other side of the curtain separating the black haired male from the small alcove of changing rooms and the rest of the shop. "I can't wait to see"

'tch I wouldn't call this 'dressed' I'm hardly wearing anything'

"Do I have to come out..." He fiddled with the edge of the lace he was wearing. Tight black panties with a thong-like back and a black bra made of thin lace with tiny black bows made of ribbon along the edges. The bra had a curtain-like piece of opaque material starting in the middle of the bra and sloping gently down his sides, leaving his belly bare. This had a light frilly black trim and he had black opaque thigh highs with a bright red garter belt holding them up. "Eren when I said anything I didn't mean this..."

"Oh shush you agreed to this. Are you wearing the shoes as well?"

He looked down to find a pair of jet black matte 6-inch stilettos with an open toe and an intricate ribbon that, once on, crisscrossed up his leg and had one black bow just under each of his knees. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Come on, I want to see"

"No." He looked at himself again in the mirror. If he had a bit of makeup on he would definitely pass as a girl. "I'm not coming out looking like this."

"Fine, if you won't come out, I'll come in."

"Wait! Ere-" The curtain swooshed back and Eren walked into the small changing booth and looked him up and down with wide eyes. He couldn't help getting hard from seeing this elegant creature in such revealing clothes "Stop looking at me!"

"I can't not look at you, you look amazing Levi..." He reached out to touch some of the lace, causing Levi to jump back and almost fall over from the heels but Eren caught him just in time, wrapping his arm around the smaller male and holding him close. "Do you enjoy wearing this? Isn't the lace lovely against your skin?"

'Wouldn't it feel good for my hands to be against your skin too?'

"It... its alright I guess... shit Eren..." He looked at the ground and blushed deeply, his arms not moving from around Eren's neck after his almost-fall, "I really shouldn't have offered to do this."

"But you did, you practically begged me and now we're here. You said I could dress you in anything I wanted and I did. I didn't break any rules."

"Okay okay, but is this it? Do I have to endure anything else? And I didn't beg..." Levi furrowed his brows and looked up at him.

"Nope, this is all I wanted." Eren tapped his finger on Levi's nose and let him stand down again. "Pass the stuff out to me when you've taken it off, I'll put them back for you. It is my job after all."

"Tch..." He reached back to undo the bra clasp when he remembered Eren sitting there gaping at him taking off his clothes. "Hey! Get out while I'm changing!"

"Whoops, " Eren giggled and left the changing room with a smirk. He was quite turned on by Levi's shyness when he wore the lingerie. Eren thought about how lovely it looked on him and the way it fit on his pale body... 'SHIT, BONER TIME' 

"Oi brat, ready for coffee?" Levi handed him the hangers with the lingerie and heels and motioned towards the door. "And _great_ job hiding that boner, well done."

"I do not have a boner!" Eren turned around in a huff and crossed his arms. "I'll need to bring these out the back after you've worn them so please wait outside the shop for me." He lied.

"Sure." He pulled his leather jacket on over his shoulders as he headed for the door, then leaned against the wall outside to wait for Eren.

Eren scrambled over to the checkout and practically threw the clothes at the cashier so he could pay for them. "Bertholdt, scan them asap."

"What are you doing here with Levi?" He started scanning the items.

"Well as you know, I work here just like you and he happened to come in here and asked me to go with him for coffee. It's my break now anyways so he said he'll buy me some." He reached into his wallet to grab a fifty dollar note and handed it to Bertholdt. "This should cover it. Leave the stuff in my locker around the back and put the change and receipt in the bag, thank, I gotta go, bye"

Bertholdt barely got to answer with an 'Okay bye' before Eren had run out of the shop.

"H-hey Levi." He was slightly out of breath from running around the shop but he managed to keep up with the raven's fast paced walking.

"There's this place around the corner that does good coffee, I think you'll like it." 

"Oh, Ok. Why do you like it?" Eren asked, tilting his head slightly to one side.

"They do good coffee, they're friendly and they sure know how to clean." 

"You're obsessed" He laughed, patting Levi on the shoulder. 

"Tch d-don't touch me... brat"

* * *

 

The coffee shop was a quaint little building, with old fashioned windows and faded stone walls. A trail of dark green ivy grew up the left-hand side and there were large cream umbrellas with red chairs and tables underneath for outdoor dining. The front door was a red half door with a shining brass doorknob and the interior smelled like coffee beans, cookies and a hint of roses. The tables and chairs inside were painted cream and it wasn't too busy but there was still a lively chatter in the room. A few moms with their kids and a few young couples having lunch were scattered around the room. 

They walked up to the counter to place their orders and Eren stared in awe at the expanse of sweets and treats on display for customers to choose from.

"I'll have a green tea" Levi spoke to the lady behind the till. "What do you want Eren?"

"Oh um can I have a cappuccino please and, hey Levi can I get a muffin?" Seeing Levi nod he continued, "And can I have a blueberry muffin please."

"Sure thing." She beamed "That'll be $11.50 darlings."

"Ok, thank you." Levi took out his wallet and handed her the money.

"You two can go find a table, we'll bring your drinks over in a minute, enjoy!"

"Thanks, ma'am" Eren smiled back at the lady and went to follow Levi to a table a little further back in the room. "She was nice."

"Yeah, she was..." They both sat down and Levi hung his jacket over the back of his chair.

"So, why did you ask me for coffee?" He fiddled with a packet of sugar from the little pot of sugar sachets on the table. 

"I wanted to talk to you... about the other night."

Eren's eyes went wide and he stared across the table at the other male. "...alright... what do you want to talk about?" He knew he didn't want the answer to that question, he had been avoiding this all day.

"Look, I know you're gay. But I'm not. Even though we did... _that_... I'm not gay."

"I know you're not" Eren could feel a tightness in his throat. 'fuck I can't start crying now!'

"But..." Eren perked his head up at this and they made eye-contact as he spoke. "I couldn't stop thinking about you after you left. I've never been with a guy and I just naturally assumed it wasn't for me so I never tried it but, being with you... I was so confused, my brain was saying no but in my heart and body, it felt right. I'm not sure yet but I have no one else to tell, my friends would annoy the fuck out of me and Mikasa would bring it straight to you so I figured it would just be easier to tell you to your face. I'm still not _one hundred_ percent sure but... you said to come back to you if my feelings ever changed... so here I am."


	5. Chapter 5

 "You said to come back to you if my feelings ever changed... so here I am."

Eren's eyes went wide. "W-what do you mean?"

"Here we are darlings." The lady at the counter was holding a tray with their drinks and placed them in front of the pair. She passed Eren his blueberry muffin and held the tray under her arm. "Take your time and enjoy"

"T-thank you ma'am" Eren smiled at the lady as she turned and walked back to the till. He then turned back to face Levi. "Levi, please continue what you were just saying..."

"I'm reconsidering my feelings towards you." He met his gaze from across the table and blushed slightly. "Eren... I-I think" He cringed at hearing himself stutter "... I like you."

"I-  wai- no, am- excuse me." He stood up suddenly and bee-lined towards the bathroom. Locking the door behind him, he leaned against it and slid to the floor. "This can't be happening."

He could feel his face burning red as he rubbed his temples in an attempt to calm himself down. "He must be messing with me he's not gay he's straight as hell, I've nearly walked in on him fucking his previous girlfriends way too many times for him to be gay!" He felt tears prickling the backs of his eyes and stood up to splash some cold water on his face. "This must be some sick joke..."

He reached up to rub the side of his neck, a habit he's had since he was younger, and gasped as he imagined a hand wrapped around it choking him. He spluttered and stumbled backwards with wide eyes. He forced himself to look back into the mirror to assure there was no one there with him, no one hurting him. "F-fuck..." He wiped away the few tears that had surfaced and left the bathroom. 

"Just don't think about it, don't think about it." He muttered to himself as he walked back to the table to see Levi look and a concerned look flashed across his face.

"Eren are you alright?" 

"I-I'm fine." He sat down and took his cup in his hand and sipped the hot liquid. "I just went to the bathroom that's all."

"Hm ok. Eat your muffin before I do, it's teasing me." The raven haired male glanced down at the blueberry muffin with a sigh. "Enjoy it, they bake good stuff here."

"Oh, yeah I will." He took the case off the muffin before taking a bite. "Mmh! It's delicious!"

"Told you," Levi smiled one of his rare genuine smiles causing Eren to blush. "Anyways back to what we were talking about."

Eren gulped hard and it wasn't because of the muffin.

"Eren, I like you and I know you like me so if we want this to work you need to talk to me and tell me how you're feeling ok?"

"If we want _what_ exactly to work?"

Levi took a deep breath before speaking. "W-will you go out with me? I'm inexperienced with guys so I don't know how it should work but I'm willing to try."

"B-but I thought you were st-straight..." His eyes went wide as he barely stuttered out the words.

"I was...  but I think I'm bi or something I'm not too familiar with all the other ones."

"I-I see."

"So will you? Go out with me?" He met Eren's gaze yet again. 

The brunette blushed deeply. "Y-yes Levi, I would love to."

* * *

 

 

After finishing their drinks and sharing Eren's muffin, Levi insisted on walking the younger male back to his workplace. He was still slightly overwhelmed after Levi asking him out but he tried to remain calm and not practically swoon every time the older male spoke to him.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways."  He gave Levi a lopsided grin.

"Oh, yeah..." He glanced around to make sure no one before standing on the tips of his toes to give him a quick hug and blushed slightly. "Bye for now."

"Bye bye Levi." 

He turned to walk into the shop and took one last glance back at his now boyfriend Levi. 'I must be dreaming.' He grinned and shook his head and went back to work.

"Hey, Eren!"

"Hey, Bertholdt."

"Did I just see Levi give you a hug?" He raised one eyebrow and smirked at Eren.

"Maybe... " He looked away for a moment before turning back to look directly at Bertholdt. "He asked me out!"

"Really? Congrats man, it's not every day you turn a straight man gay." Patting Eren on the back he handed him a box from under the counter. "Someone dropped in this box of stuff could you put them in the second-hand section?"

"Yeah sure." He took the box and placed it by his feet. "He thinks he's bi or something, oh and don't go telling people I want to do it in my own time." 

"Sure thing kid, now get to work." He pointed to the box which Eren picked up again and brought it over to the other side of the shop, singing a tune to himself under his breath. "Sie Sind das Essen und Wir Sind die Jaeger..."

"Um excuse me?" He turned around to see a girl who looked to be around 16.

"Hm? Hello there, may I help you?" He plastered a smile across his face that he used for customers.

"Could you help me try these on?" She held up a few dresses she had picked out. "I can't tie the backs by myself and I'm shopping on my own."

"Are you sure you don't want one of the female workers?" 

"No no, you will do fine." She smiled and stepped forward. Grabbing his hand she led him towards the changing rooms "Come on it will only take a minute."

"Oh, ok"

"I'm Jade by the way. Nice to meet you Eren." She smiled as she held a red dress and passed the rest to him.

"Nice to meet you too." He took the dresses in his arms and sat on the brown leather couch across from the cubicle she had disappeared into. 'How does she know my name?'

He could hear a rustling from inside the cubicle and presumed it was her changing into the dress.

"Erennn!"

"Um, yes?" he stood up from the chair.

"Come help me tie the back!" She chirped behind the curtain.

"Will you come out so I can tie it?" He wasn't too sure what to do. He had dealt with female customers but none had asked him to help them try on clothes.

"No silly! What if someone sees me? Just come in I won't bite!"

'I'm not too sure about that' He thought as he reached to open the curtain when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside. "Gah!"

"Shh Eren what would your boss think if he caught you in the changing rooms with a half naked girl?" She leaned closer to his face with a grin. She was wearing the dress but the back was undone, revealing her pale back and the clasp of her red bra.

"I'd probably get fired but he knows I'm gay so he doesn't mind. And I'm only helping a customer so it's fine." He felt a bit awkward so he tried to get it over with. "Turn around so I can tie it."

"You're _what?_   

"I'm... gay?"

"Hmm..that's... that's not good at all" She turned around obediently and muttered to herself. "Well, I guess we'll have to fix that now won't we darling?"

"What did you say? I didn't quite hear you." He finished zipping up the dress and she turned around to face him, her face inches away from his.

"We will have to fix that." She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him down into the chair in the corner of the cubicle. Her smile was starting to creep him out, and her eyes were glassed over like doll's eyes would be. However, it soon turned into a frown as she continued mumbling under her breath. "Fix it... make it right..."

"Fix what?" He tried to stand up in a panic only to be pushed back down again. "Stop! Get off me!"

"You're gay. So we will have to fix... _you_ " She wrapped her fingers around his throat and squeezed hard. "You're not supposed to be gay! You are supposed to love _me_ and fall in love with _me!_ I'm the one for you Eren Jaeger, _not_ the weird black haired man you hang around with! CAN"T YOU SEE I LOVE YOU? AND YOU LOVE ME TOO EREN WE ARE MADE TO BE TOGETHER THAT'S WHY I"VE SPENT SO MUCH TIME LEARNING ABOUT YOU! _YOU'RE FOR ME ONLY ME!"_

Scenes from his past flashed before his eyes, hands grabbing him, choking him, that smile tattooed into his mind.  It was all happening again. 'Somebody, help me!' He could feel his vision fading as he tried to pry her hands from his neck. 'Levi... help... me..."

* * *

 

'Lights... bright lights... too bright, they're blinding me...' 

"Doctor he's waking up!" He could hear a familiar voice and a hand holding his own. "Eren it's ok you're going to be ok."

He opened his eyes to find he was in a hospital bed with an IV drip in his arm and a pounding headache. "Levi." He could feel tears prickling his eyes. "Levi where am I-"  Choking, he felt a tightness in his throat and tried to pull his hand away from Levi's to protect his neck. "Stop! No, don't touch me!" He kicked his legs and writhed on the bed trying to get rid of the feeling of being strangled. 

"Eren! Stop it's ok it's just me, no one's trying to hurt you!" He grabbed Eren's arms to try and calm him down. "She tried to drug you once you passed out and you're on medication to counteract the drugs, you're hallucinating! Calm down!"

"No, she's here! She's choking me, I can't breathe! The man too, he's hurting me! Levi help me!"

'The man? What does he mean?'

"Eren!" he tugged Eren's arms and pulled him close to his own chest, wrapping his arms around the shaking boy and cradling his head. "It's ok, calm down."

The doctor rushed in with a nurse close behind him only to find Eren taking deep breaths with his fists balled into Levi's shirt. The nurse was pushing a trolley with various medications and handed the doctor a pill bottle with round blue pills inside.

"Hello Eren, my name is Dr. Collin. How are you feeling?" He said in a calm tone.

"I-I..." He tried to speak but didn't know what to say.

"I think he is feeling a bit better... He was hallucinating before you came in, do you have anything to give him to make them stop?" Levi felt very protective over the brunette in his unstable state and rubbed small circles on his back to comfort him.

"Ah yes, the hallucinations are a side effect of the medication." The doctor sat on the edge of the bed opposite to Eren and handed Levi the bottle the nurse had given him. "He could try these, take one every four hours and they should stop the hallucinations or at least make them bearable."

"Thank you, doctor." He reached for a bottle of water on the bedside locker and handed it to Eren. "Here you must be dehydrated, get some of this into you." Eren didn't take it at first so he opened it and held it his lips until he drank some.

"Is it ok if we tell Eren what's been happening Mr. Ackerman?"

"Hm, yes go ahead." He let Eren turn around in his arms to face the doctor. "Eren listen to what he has to say."

"Eren, the girl who attacked you... Her name is Jade Ash and she has been stalking you for the past six months as far as we know. My brother is the detective working on this case and he has given me the all clear to inform you of this. She has at least over five hundred pictures of you on her camera and mobile phone including photos of some of your friends, your mother, and your house. We have her in custody and she will have a court hearing withing the next two months or so and she will be under house arrest until then." 

"I never had any idea she was stalking me... that was the first time I've ever seen the girl"

"She was very sneaky, she would wear sunglasses and hats whenever she was around you so you wouldn't know it was her until you 'confessed your love to her'. Or so she said when we questioned her."

"W-hat did she drug me with?"

"We're not sure but we think it was Rohypnol, a type of rape drug they use in clubs that can cause unconsciousness , nausea and no recollection of what happened while you were drugged. She must have used the drug on you while you were unconscious after she strangled you and was going to attempt moving your body out the back entrance of the shop with your keys and drive away with you in her van, which we found parked right outside the back entrance. We have given you an IV drip as you can see to try and flush it out of your system and counteract it."

"I hope that bitch gets life in prison." Levi spat, his eyebrows knitted together in anger. "She's a demented bitch that needs to be locked away, away from my Eren."

"I understand your frustration Mr. Ackerman and we will see to it that she gets the time she deserves." He stood up from the bed and nodded in respect to the pair before bidding goodbye and leaving with the nurse.

"Levi"

"Are you feeling ok Eren? Is your throat sore?" He lay Eren back down on the bed and sat beside him holding his hand.

"Yes it's sore but why did this happen? Why me? I was having such a nice day and then she came and ruined it for me. For us-" He burst into a fit of coughing and tasted blood in his mouth as he sobbed, "Levi i-it hurts."

"I know, I know," He rubbed Eren's back again as the boy curled up against him and cried. "The doctor said you will cough a bit of blood for a few days but it will stop as your throat heals. It will be gone soon don't worry."

"Where's my Mom?"

"She's on her way over the doctor will ring her and tell her you woke up. You were out cold for two days." He hugged Eren's body close and buried his nose in his brown hair. "I stayed beside you for all of it, I didn't go home, I barely slept I was so worried."

"T-thank you Levi." He looked into Levi's eyes and he could see the concern in the stormy grey-blue. "Levi..." He cupped Levi's face in his hands.

Levi knew what Eren wanted, and he wanted it too. He leaned towards the brunette and their lips met in a gentle kiss, nothing like their first kiss at the party. This kiss was passionate and slow and when Levi pulled away he couldn't help but smile fondly as Eren pulled him down to lie beside him and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He was surprised how he could fall for someone so fast.

Eren soon fell asleep and left Levi wondering with a smile, 'What am I gonna do with this brat.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abuse trigger warning near the start and some good 'ol smut at the end ;)))

A nurse came in a little while later and took Eren off the drip but leaving the cannula inside and securing it with some band-aids. As soon as the nurse left they heard footsteps coming fast up the hall.

"Eren!" Carla Jaeger barged through the door in an almost comical way and threw herself towards her son. "My baby, my baby boy are you alright? What am I saying, of course, you're not!"

"Mom I-"

"I was so worried! I was only able to visit you for a short while straight after you were admitted my work has been piling up in the office! I'm so sorry baby, I would have been right beside you the whole time if I could but Levi darling seemed to take care of that for me," She turned to Levi with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much for being beside him the whole time!"

"I-its fine Mrs. Jaeger, I didn't do much only sit here with him while he was passed out, he's only been up for an hour so be careful please." He shifted awkwardly where he stood. 'What a strange way to meet his mother for the first time.'

"You're practically a mother to him yourself, Levi, saying 'be careful with him' and all. I really cannot repay you for this, he's all I have since his father left."

Eren visibly tensed when she mentioned his father but she didn't seem to notice.  "Em... Levi? Did the doctor say when I can go home?" He folded his hands neatly in front of him and rubbed them together nervously.

"Tomorrow morning if you're feeling up for it." Levi sat beside him and placed his hand over Eren's. "The nurses will check you in the morning and see if you're good to go."

"Oh thank god." Carla sighed, settling in a chair across from Eren's bed. "I will have a welcome home party for you baby how does that sound?"

"You kind of ruined the surprise of it by telling me."

"Oh don't worry it's no surprise I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it beforehand, I don't want to overwhelm you the second you get home from hospital." She grinned and leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees and her hands clasped together under her chin. "Anyone you want to invite?"

"Well, Levi, Mikasa, and Armin for a start and... I think that's enough. I don't feel like being around a lot of people." He turned to face Levi. "Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, I don't have plans for the next week. I rang my boss and told him I'll be back next week for personal reasons, I didn't know how long you would be out."

"You have an extremely dedicated friend here Eren I'm jealous!" Carla laughed, "Sounds like a plan so, I'll have a cake, chips and drinks for you kids and you can watch a movie or something in the living room."

"That will be fine mom, thanks," Eren smiled weakly and Levi could sense something was wrong. "Are you staying long?"

"No, I just popped in, I need to get to a store on the way home and grab a cake for you for tomorrow silly!" She stood up, dusted herself down and gave Eren a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow baby, get well soon!"

"Thanks, mom!" And with that, she skipped out the door and off down the hall. Eren smiled, "She's a bit of a scatter brain isn't she?"

"Alright, what's bugging you?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

He tensed up again. "N-nothing! I'm fine I'm just tired that's all."

"No. Something is bothering you don't try and hide it. What's wrong? You can tell me." He wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist. "You've been tense since your mom spoke about your dad."

"I- nevermind it doesn't matter..."

"Eren please, I want to help you and I can tell there's something up between you and him. Is he the man you were shouting about?"

His eyes went wide. "He- well... yes that is who I was talking about but- oh fuck it's all happening again..." He put his head in his hands as tears pricked the backs of his eyes and he didn't make any attempt to hold them back.

"Eren..."

"My dad used to live with us, maybe eight years ago? I don't really remember the details, but my mom was working for a big company and they needed her on call pretty much 24/7 so she wasn't home a lot of the time so- so it was just me and my dad... He worked from home. I'm not sure what he did but my mom always said he was a doctor of some sort. When mom wasn't home he-" He took a few breaths of air and wiped his eyes, "He didn't do it at the start but he began to beat me for no reason, I think it entertained him.  He would do it in places people couldn't see. My back, my chest, my groin and thighs. He never went past my knees, shoulders or collarbones so it all stayed kind of in the middle. We lived in Alaska around that time so I was never out in shorts or anything for anyone to see so it stayed hidden. It got to a point where he made me... he made me touch him and get him off. Sometimes I'd be forced to use my mouth. He would pull my hair or pinch the backs of my thighs if I spoke up and he would hit me if I cried out. After about a year of this, he started touching me too and he would... gag me and rape me... The worst thing was the choking. He- he would wrap his hands around my throat and if I made any noise he would tighten his grip. He would rub ointment on any marks left to try and make them go away before people noticed. He never held my throat so tight I would pass out but enough so I could barely breathe..."

"W-where is he now?" Levi had no words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm not sure. After about two or three years he just left. I was never told why but last I heard of him was he got a job somewhere and divorced my mom right before he left. I used to self-harm a lot in the years after it but I don't anymore." He held out his wrists showing them to Levi who traced them gently and frowned.

 Eren furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side. "How did you know it was my dad?"

"I pieced it together, and it makes me sick that I was right." Levi pulled him into a tight hug. "I know you won't forget about it but as long as I'm here I'll protect you from anyone else fucked up enough to even try to hurt you."

"Levi... you've really got the boyfriend thing under your belt." He sniffled and hugged Levi back.

"No, I'm just being a decent human being. No one should have to go through the same things you did." He pulled back and cupped Eren's face in his hands. "Does your mother know?"

A flash of guilt went through his eyes and he looked down not wanting to meet Levi's gaze. "...No."

"Why not?" Levi frowned and he was losing his composure. "She never found out? Why the fuck not?!"

"I didn't want to bring it back and it's too late to fix it now..." He felt a new wave of tears trickle down his cheeks. "I'm sorry but please don't tell her I don't think she will forgive me for not telling her in the first place. She never knew while it was happening and she will hate both me and herself for not noticing it while my dad was with us. She was head over heals in love with that creep, I don't want to fuck her up by telling her what he did while she wasn't home." 

"Eren are you sure that's a good idea?" He used his sleeve to wipe Eren's face.

"No, but it's all I can think to do at the moment." He leaned forwards and nuzzled into the crook of Levi's neck.

"If you think it's ok then I trust you."  He stroked Eren's hair out of habit. "That's why you said it happened again right? That old bastard and now this crazy bitch."

"Yeah..." 

"Just... stay safe Eren, you make me worry too much." 

"It's weird how scary you can be sometimes." Eren giggled.

"What do you mean?"

"You're always so tough looking and not many people get to see you all affectionate and cuddly. You're a good hugger." He breathed in the smaller male's scent. "And you smell nice too."

"Thanks, I guess," Levi chuckled. "You're cuddly too. But you need a bath, you've been in the same clothes for nearly three days."

"Shit really? Damn. Didn't you think of changing my clothes?"

"I did but... that would involve your boxers too and I'm still not 100% comfortable with the, em... you know... cus you know I would see your dick and whatnot." He felt his face a bit warmer after having said this.

"Oh shush lil man it's _homo_ sapien, not _hetero_ sapien." He flopped back on the mattress and beckoned Levi to lay down with him.

"Who are you calling 'lil man'? I'll have you know I'm am not a small as you think."

"I get the feeling you're not talking about height here..."

"I don't know, what were _you_ talking about?"

"I'm not sure either." Eren giggled and hugged Levi close. "Can we just go home now?"

"Slight problem. One, you're not able to go home yet and two, we don't live together. Damn, you'd swear we're a married couple." Eren didn't have to look at him to know he rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, marriage..." He said to himself.

"W-what was that?" Levi sat up and looked down at Eren with wide eyes. 

"I'm only joking Levi." He grinned, "We're still young there's plenty of time. And I haven't even had a chance to tell my mom that we're dating now. God that sounds a bit surreal to say."

"What, that you're mom doesn't know, or that we're dating?"

"That w-we're dating." He blushed and looked away. "It's about time too, I've been waiting for you to announce your obvious gayness."

"Obvious gayness? Kid, I'm not gay, I'm bisexual or something. I still like boobs ok?"

"Yeah I know, you seem to like pretending to have a pair yourself."

"What?"

"The lingerie?"

"Oh my god." He covered his face with his hand and blushed hard. "Don't you dare tell anyone I wore that."

"You were so desperate to ask me out for coffee," Eren teased. "You got suited up in full on lingerie. Now that's dedication." 

"Oh shut up brat."

Eren stuck out his tongue and threaded his fingers with Levi's. "We'll make it work don't worry."

"Hey wanna do something fun?" There was a playful air in his voice.

"What are you doing?" He watched as Levi walked over to the door and locked it, then proceeded to close the blinds. He dimmed the lights so it was dark enough but not too dark that they couldn't see.

"Intimacy is a key part in a relationship right?" He started unbuttoning his shirt. "And we're in a relationship now so... it's only fitting if we have some fun."

Eren's eyes went wide as Levi revealed his porcelain skin and toned chest. "Are you sure this is ok? I mean what if someone walks in?" 

"You literally just watched me lock the door Eren." He kicked off his shoes and sat down beside the brunette. "Let's get this off now shall we?"

Eren let him pull off his own shirt and they locked lips, hungry for each others taste.

"Levi..."

He licked across Eren's lips and he let him explore his mouth without hesitation. Levi swirled his tongue around the younger male's mouth before letting Eren take over and lead the kiss. He moved to kiss down Eren's neck but the brunette flinched away, "L-Levi my neck is still sore..."

"Shit, sorry Eren."  He felt guilty and kissed the boy's forehead in a form of apology. 

Then to Levi's surprise, he wrapped his arms under Levi's and pulled the smaller male over, flipping their positions with Eren now on top.

"Cheeky," Levi smirked.

Eren silenced him by crushing their lips together and toying with Levi's chest.  "Nngh! Very cheeky."

"Oh, you bet." 

"You little- gah!" 

He nibbled Levi's earlobe and kissed a trail down his neck to find a certain spot on his collarbone that made him writhe beneath the taller male. Leaving small bite marks and red hickeys, he licked across his left collarbone and sat back to admire his work. 

"Mm... Eren..."

"You're so beautiful Levi." He ran his fingertips down Levi's sides causing him to shudder against his touch. Eager to please, he looped his fingers under the hem of Levi's black jeans and pulled them down slowly.

He resumed suckling down Levi's chest only pausing to play with his nipples before shuffling down a bit on the bed to settle between in pale thighs. He stroked the smooth skin gently and placed butterfly kisses along his inner thighs, working his way towards the growing bulge between his legs.

Levi rolled his head back against the pillows and bit his bottom lips trying to hold in every whimper and moan he wanted to release. "Eren I- oh fuck..."

Eren began to palm him through his boxers and mouthed him through the thin material. The friction felt great but it wasn't enough and soon Levi was rocking his hips towards Eren asking for more. "Please- Hurry Eren, ah!"

Eren slipped his hand under the hem of the boxers and took the shaft in his hand pumping slowly. Using his other hand he pulled the underwear off completely and dropped them on the floor along with the rest of Levi's clothes. Levi felt his blood rush south when he felt his partner kiss the tip of his cock and play with the foreskin before licking down to suck nearer the base. The younger male reached a hand up and pushed his fingers into Levi's mouth. "Suck."

Levi was all too eager to obey and suckled around the digits until they were dripping wet. It took him a moment to realize why Eren wanted his fingers wet and then it hit him. ' _WAIT._ I'm the bottom?!'

"Wait Eren!" He leaned up on his elbows and looked down at the brunette between his legs. 'Shit that's hot...' He thought to himself.

"Hmm?" Eren hummed, sending vibrations down Levi's cock and he gasped before clearing his throat.

"Um am I- I mean do you- f- _fuck._ " He arched his back feeling Eren's wet digits circle his entrance, massaging the tight ring of muscles.

He took his mouth off Levi's cock and stroked it in his hand "I wish I had some lube to make this easier..." 

"Spit on your- ah.. f-fingers again."

"Wait this should work." He pulled Levi's hips closer to his face.

"Wha- Ngh!" He gasped as Eren flicked his tongue across his entrance. "Wait- Mmh... that- that's dirty Eren don't do that!"

"Sh Levi it's fine." 

At first, he just licked and sucked the skin but then he nudged his tongue deeper and managed to slip a finger in too. Levi rolled his head back and let out a throaty moan feeling himself being filled up.

"You ok?"

"It- it hurts a bit but- _ahh,_!" He lied, it felt like he was being ripped open but there was a rising pleasure coming from it too. "Don't stop!"

Eren lifted his head up and moved back up to suck Levi's length again and pushed his finger deeper. 

"Oh fuck- Eren more, please, _more!_ " He bucked his hips, desperate for Eren to move faster. He grabbed fistfuls of the bed sheets and he whimpered as Eren pushed a second finger in. " _Ahh!_ "

Eren loved the sweet sounds his partner made and he wanted to hear more. He scissored his fingers as he hollowed his cheeks and took the whole of Levi's shaft in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. "Eren! Nngh! Oh, fuck!"

"I-I'm close... fuuuck!"  Eren curled his fingers inside the smaller male and he hit that little bundle of nerves that made Levi see stars. "Mmh oh my god, don't stop- gah!"

He flattened his tongue on the underside of Levi's cock and sucked hard, scraping his teeth along it every now and then, sending jolts of pleasure through the small figure beneath him.

"C-cumming! I'm cumming!" Levi gasped as Eren prodded his prostate, swallowing each glob of cum he released.  "I- Eren-"

"Shh don't talk, rest. You deserve it." He pressed a kiss to Levi's forehead and stood up from the bed. He rinsed his hands in the sink and took one of the towels, wetting it with warm water before walking back to the bed to Levi. He cleaned the sweat off his face and chest and cleaned away any saliva still around his lower regions. He dressed Levi in his boxers and a spare t-shirt before unlocking the door and slipping into the bed beside him.

"Why did you unlock the door?" Levi mumbled, still breathing heavily after his orgasm.

"The nurses check me during the night don't they?" He wrapped his arm around Levi's waist, trying not to make it obvious he had a huge boner.

"Oh yeah... they won't be happy I'm in your bed, I usually sleep on a mattress on the floor."

"They won't mind. Tell them I was cold." 

"That was amazing by the way."

"Yeah you're totally missing out with the whole 'straight' thing."

"Oh shut up." Levi rolled his eyes and snuggled closer to the brunette. "I'm topping next time." 

Eren threw his head back and laughed. "I'd like to see you try!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as far as I have gotten with this fic so far, I may have some time on Wednesdays to update it but most of my updates will be at the weekends. I can try getting the next chapter started tonight just bare with me.  
> Thanks for reading this far I hope you liked it :3


	7. Chapter 7

"Ereeennn,"

"Huh? Who's there?" He couldn't see anything all he could hear footsteps pat around on the floor around him.

"It's me silly!" He felt cold hands remove some sort of material from around his eyes and had to squint against the bright lights shining down on him. He instantly wished he was still blindfolded . "Boo!"

He was strapped to what looked like a surgical table. There were belts across his chest, arms, legs and one across his forehead leaving him completely immobilized.

A chill went up his spine as he stared back into those glassy doll-like eyes and he tensed up. Her ear to ear smile reminded him of the Cheshire cat. "J-Jade what are you doing...?"

"We need to fix you don't we?" She giggled. "And how else are we gonna do that?"

"W-what?"

His eyes went wide as she rolled over a trolley with various utensils on it, including a scalpel, scissors, pliers, forceps, a drill and some others Eren didn't know the names of, all on a stainless steel tray. "We're going to fix you."

"No- stop! let me go!"

"Hush now Eren darling it will all be over soon." She leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek before putting on some sterile gloves. She let them snap against here wrists and turned back to him with a smile. "You're gay so you can't love me. Being gay is a mental illness isn't it? And where are mental illnesses found? All in your head. So that's what we're gonna fix."

"W-w-wait! Stop! No! You don't know what you're doing!" He felt tears start to flow down his face as she hovered her left hand over the utensils before choosing the drill and turning it on.

"Now Eren, calm down. This won't hurt... _much_."

She stepped closer and held up the drill, inching it closer to his temple. "Fix it... Time to fix it..."

Eren closed his eyes and let out a sob. "Levi!" He felt a pulse go through his head and body. His eyes snapped open and he was falling through darkness, tumbling and unable to stop.

"Eren?" He heard a voice again but this one was softer, almost a whisper.

He looked around but couldn't see what direction it was coming from. It was as if the voice was in his own head, calling to him.

"Eren!" It was getting louder. It sounded familiar... wait, could it be...? It sounded like-

" _Eren_! Wake up!" Louder. "It's just a dream!"

"Levi?" His eyes snapped open yet again to find two firm hands shaking his shoulder. "L-Levi!"

"Eren are you ok? You were shouting and thrashing about in your sleep." He cradled the boy in his arms and rocked back and forth slowly.

The brunette cracked a sob and buried his face in Levi's chest. "I- She-" He choked out before clinging onto Levi's shirt, unable to speak.

"Shh. Don't speak until you're ready. Don't force yourself Eren."

"Levi- hold me." He tried to pull Levi closer if that was even possible, they were practically melded together with how tight Eren was grasping him.

"Yes, yes I'll hold you Eren, it's ok, you're ok. You're safe." He stroked Eren's hair and whispered kind things in his ear.

After about ten minutes Eren was fully calmed down and sat in Levi's lap telling him what his dream had been about.

"Did she really say that? In the shop I mean?"

"Yes she did. She said that me being gay is wrong and she wanted to 'fix' it, or something along those lines..." He looked down at his hands and sighed. "She really is crazy..."

"She is insane." Levi spat. "Here, it's like three in the morning we should get back to sleep if you want to be ready to go home tomorrow ok?"

 ~~~~ ~~~~"Yeah that's a good idea." He rolled onto his back and put his head on the pillow. "Will you lay with me again?"

"Sure thing." Levi held him close for what seemed like the millionth time in the past few hours. Eren wriggled his head to sit under Levi's chin and breathed in his scent. Tea and soap.

"Hey Levi, what shampoo do you use?"

He rolled his eyes and a rare smile appeared on his face "Get some rest Eren."

* * *

 

When Eren woke up he could hear Levi's breath in his ear and he loved the feeling. He scooted back a little bit so he could face Levi properly and was greeted with the most adorable sight. Levi's brow was relaxed with his bottom lip sticking out slightly as if he was pouting and the tip of his thumb was in his mouth. He looked so innocent and it made Eren want to take a picture of it as he didn't know when he would see it again. Eren sat up slowly and reached for the bottle of water on his bedside locker. Taking a sip he stood up and walked to the window to stare out at the car park and beyond it, a big park with trees and grass and a playground. He could see some people walking their dogs and it made him wish he had a dog too so he could take it for walks with Levi.

He turned around to find Levi still asleep but reaching out as if he was looking for Eren. He handed him a pillow and he immediately wrapped his arms around it and relaxed again. H

"Levi~" Eren crooned, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Time to wake up, the nurses will be here soon to check on me."

"Hmm..." He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "Did am... Didn't they check on you during the night? I don't remember anyone coming in..."

"They did," Eren smiled. "Twice. They only checked my blood pressure and if the cannula was still in. You were sound asleep though and I didn't want to wake you for no reason."

"Aren't they taking it out?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Eren tried not to giggle when he saw a trail of dried saliva across Levi's cheek but didn't say anything.

"They said they'll take it out before I leave just in case I need anything else."

"Alright then... where did I put my shoes..." He stood up from the bed and stretched as he walked around the room picking up his belongings. "Bag, phone, trousers, socks and shoes."

"Is that all you brought?"

"Yeah I got my friend Hange to drop over a bag with clothes the first night." He pulled on his trousers, zipping up the front and put a dark green hoodie on over the t-shirt he slept in. "I need to clean these clothes with disinfectant they're filthy."

"It's only been what three days? That's not bad, sometimes I wear the same underwear longer than that."

"Did you- did you really just say that? That's disgusting." Levi scrunched up his nose and sat down in the chair, crossing his legs.

"I literally had my face in your ass last night and you're complaining about dirty underwear?" He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Levi who gave him the middle finger and blushed.

"Don't say it out loud! It's embarrassing..." He looked away as he felt his heart beat faster.

Eren stepped closer and leaned forward to place his hands on Levi's knees. "It's ok, we're together and intimacy is a key part in a relationship, you said so yourself." He placed a lingering kiss on Levi's lips before standing up again and heading to the bathroom. "Hey, do you have mouthwash?"

"You mean you haven't cleaned your mouth yet? Since last night?!" Levi scrambled over behind Eren and flicked his ear.

"Hey that hurt," He giggled.

"Tch, disgusting."

"Hush you know you like it. Now, I really need to pee." He booped Levi on the nose and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Levi smiled to himself and sat back down, taking his phone out of his pocket and checking his messages.

**NEW MESSAGES FROM: Shitty glasses & Eyebrows.**

"The fuck do they want..."

**This group: Me, Shitty glasses.**

**Shitty glasses: OM G LEVI YOU'RE IN HOSPITAL??**

**ANSWER ME.**

**LEVI.**

**LEVIIIIIIIIIIII.  
**

**FINE I'LL TEXT ERWIN.**

**HE DIDN'T ANSWER EITHER YOU LIL MIDGET I BET YOU'RE IN CAHOOTS.**

**His phone was dead he texted me now.**

**Ohhh so you're not dying...**

**EHH YOU'RE WITH YOU'RE BOYFRIEND?? SINCE WHEN????? I WASN'T TOLD YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHEN DO I GET TO MEET THIS GUY... AND SINCE WHEN ARE YOU GAY??????**

**START TALKING YOU LEPRECHAUN.**

**LEVI!  
**

**{194 missed calls}**

"Jesus fuck." He sighed, "My phone must have been on silent this whole time..."

 **Me: I'm still alive calm your shit**. _send._

**Shitty glasses: THANK GOD OMG WE GOTTA MEET UP FOR COFFEE ASAP. THEN YOU MUST GIVE ME THE GOSSIP.**

**Me: What are we teenage girls? No, I don't want coffee maybe some other time.**

**Shitty glasses: AW LEVIIIII PLEAAASE.** **  
**

"Levi do you want a drink? I'm going to the ward shop for coffee."

"Sure can you get me a coffee too? And can two more people come to the thing your mom is doing later?"

"Who?" He rooted around in his wallet for some change.

"My friends Hange and Erwin. Hange is desperate to meet you and I haven't asked Erwin yet but I'm sure he'd like to see you too, and it's just easier if we all meet up in one place."

"Sure why not. If you trust them I trust them. My mom texted me and said it's at 2 o'clock so I'll tell her they're coming." He took out his phone and headed for the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright."

His phone bleeped as soon as Eren left and he unlocked the screen

**NEW MESSAGES**

**This group: Me, Shitty glasses.**

**Shitty glasses: LEVIIII**

**Me: Come over to my place around 2 and I'll bring you over to Eren's.**

**Shitty glasses: Alright! Can't wait!**

He rolled his eyes and checked his other messages.

**This group: Me, Eyebrows.**

**Eyebrows: Hey Levi, Hange is going nuts. Please answer her.**

**Me: I just texted her. Are you free later?**

**Eyebrows: Yeah why?**

**Me: Small party at Eren's cus he'll be out of hospital. It's at 2 want to come? Hange is.**

**Eyebrows: Sure why not.**

**Me: Come over to mine round 2 and I'll bring both of you over and introduce you.**

**Eyebrows: Sounds like a plan, see you later.**

He shut off his phone and stood up to fold the clothes in his bag properly. Seriously what did Hange give him? She packed condoms and lube at the bottom of the black rucksack and he didn't even notice until now. 'My ass would hurt a lot less if I knew we had this.' He thought to himself and blushed, remembering their antics from last night. He didn't know he could fall for someone so fast but he started falling for Eren the night they kissed at Mikasa's party. He was confused at first because he had never felt like this for a guy before and that was why he wanted to talk to Eren so bad the day they went for coffee. He cringed at how needy he acted. 'Was I really that bad?' **  
**

"I guess it doesn't matter as long as I top next time..." He spoke out loud and sat on the bed with his bag at his feet.

"Not a chance."

"E-Eren? I didn't see you come in." He whipped his head around to see Eren standing in the doorway, two paper cups of coffee in hand and a shit-eating grin plastered across his face.

"I know. Here this one is yours." Handing a cup to Levi he sat beside him and sipped his coffee. "I was the only one at the shop, this ward is really quiet I've only seen one or two other people around the corridors.

"I guess people are just not getting sick at the moment. Or being put in shit like you did."

"Yeah, I still can't get my head around it, to be honest. I had no idea she had been stalking me, I thought she was from out of town when she came up to me at work."

"She must be a master of disguise," He wiggled his eyebrows at Eren before taking a few gulps of coffee. "Hange and Erwin said they can come."

"That's good, I texted my mom and she said she'll have enough food and stuff for them too."

They heard the door open and a small blonde nurse came in. "Em, excuse me is this Eren Jaeger?"

"That's me" He stood up to shake her hand.

"Hello I'm nurse Lenz, call me Krista. I'm here to take out your cannula and then you are free to go home." She smiled and rolled in a trolley with a small blue tray with sterile gloves, cotton wool, and some band aids. Eren sat down on the bed again to offer his arm to Krista and Levi stood beside him. "Now, we'll remove the cannula and then could you hold this cotton ball over it to soak up any blood that comes out? Not much will come out but we don't want any getting on your clothes or anything."

"Oh, ok thank you." He smiled back at her as she got to work. She held his arm gently as she slipped on the gloves and she removed the band aids holding the cannula in place. She then pulled the cannula out and placed the cotton ball over the small hole in the skin.

"Can you hold this here for me? Apply some pressure to make sure it doesn't swell or bruise too much. A small bruise may show up but it will go away in a few days." She smiled as she peeled off her gloves and dropped them in a contaminated waist container along with the used cannula.

Eren held the cotton wool like he was told and smiled back. "So am I free to go home now?"

"Yes, you are. Oh, and make sure to tell the receptionists when you're leaving." She stood up and rolled her trolley to the door. "Have a nice day!"

"Thank you!" Eren gave her a small wave as she left.

Levi stood up, bag in his left hand and reached for Eren's with his right. "C'mon lets go, I don't like hospitals."

"You're so cute, Levi." He grinned at the raven haired male.

"Huh?" He said as the walked down the corridor.

"Wanting to hold my hand and stuff."

"Sh-shut up I'm allowed hold your hand if I want..." He blushed and gave Eren's hand a small tug as he headed for the door.

"I know... cutie."

"Oi! No no, not that name thank you very much, Hange would go insane."

"Shh Levi it's fine." He pulled Levi into a quick kiss and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "C'mon we have a party to get to."

"Yeah, let's go," Levi said with a small smile. "It's nearly half one, how long is the walk home?"

"Fifteen- twenty minutes I guess." He stopped at the reception desk and a red haired lady looked up at him. "Hi I'm Eren Jaeger, I'm being discharged today."

"Oh, sure hun I'll deal with it, you two can head home." She seemed busy so Eren didn't want to bother her too much.

"Thanks." He smiled and the pair walked out the front doors and down the sidewalk.

"Hey Levi want to stay over tonight?"

"What do you mean..." He looked over at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"The others are staying for food but can you stay the night?" He blushed slightly and gave Levi's hand another squeeze. "It was nice having you with me while I was admitted and I don't know how long these nightmares will last. I can't exactly tell my mom about the nightmares because my dad is in some of them but if you're there I'll be ok."

"Why not. We're not going to... you know-"

"Sex?"

"D-don't say it!" Levi blushed and glanced around to make sure no one was looking.

"If it comes up then maybe but I won't force you." He smiled and gave Levi a peck on the cheek. "Love ya, Levi"

"I like you too Eren."

"Ehh?? Won't you say you love me back? Aw, Levi you're mean!" He whined with a pout, just like a child.

"Tch brat, there's a time and place for everything." Levi said, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

"What does that mean Levi? No fair!"

"If you're gonna act like a child two can play at that game." Levi sighed and stuck out his tongue at Eren.

"Don't stick out your tongue or I'll lick it."

"Wai- EREN!" He felt a wet tongue on his own before he had time to pull it back in. "DISGUSTING."

"I warned you." Eren threw his head back with a hearty laugh and wrapped his arm around Levi's shoulders.

Levi muttered to himself about cleaning his mouth out with soap.

"Hey Levi, I was thinking,"

"Hm?"

"Neither of us are perfect but the way we are now, we're happy, and that's all that matters to me."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm not homophobic that part where Jade says being gay is a mental illness is just part of the story. Being gay is not a mental illness and I know that, but Jade is a psychotic bitch so excuse her for being so rude.  
> _________  
> And sorry for the end being a bit choppy I needed to get this done tonight xD Excuse bad grammar/spelling mistakes I tried to make it worthwhile :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning near the end for all you perverts ;)

"OHMYGODERENIFIANALLYGETTOMEETYOUHELLOI'MHANGE"

"Jesus you nearly gave me a heart attack" Eren took a step back and placed a hand on his chest, "Good lord."

"Shitty-glasses what the fuck are you doing?" Levi glared at her and stood between her and Eren.

"Introducing myself, " She said, matter-of-fact-ily. She gestured towards the tall blonde male behind her. "And Eren, this is Erwin."

"Nice to meet you Eren, I'm sorry if Hange causes you trouble." He shook Eren's hand and smiled. "She does for us."

"Aw, Erwin you, meanie," She stuck out her tongue at Erwin before turning back around to face Eren, "So, give me the gossip, have you done it yet?"

"D-done what exactly," He frowned slightly and glanced at her, then Levi, then back to her.

"Sex of course!" Hange squealed, clapping her hands, "You're a couple, aren't you? Tell me all about it! Is Levi good? Wait, who tops? Is Levi decent in the... size department?"

Eren felt his face burn up as he stuttered, "I- we- _Levi?"_

"Hange I will decapitate you if you don't shut the fuck up." Levi fumed before flicking her ear.

"Ouch you lil' runt c'mon just tell me."

"No."

"Leviiii!" 

"No!"

As the two bickered, Erwin looked over at Eren and patted the brunette on the back. "Again, sorry about her, she's mental."

"It's ok I guess, once she's not like this around my mom, she doesn't even know if I've ever kissed anyone let alone lost my virginity." He blushed at the thought and glanced at the two, " I"m glad she said it out here instead of at home where my mom could hear."

"Now  _that_  would have been a problem."

Hange crossed her arms, obviously frustrated at something to do with her and Levi's argument, and turned to face them. "C'mon lets get to this rendezvous."

The four started walking over to Eren's house where they could see some form of movement manifesting itself inside. However, as they drew near, all movement ceased and left them wondering what was gong on.

Eren reached for the door but before he could lay a hand on it, it was flung open by someone inside and- 

"Surprise!"

Carla was at the door with Mikasa, Armin standing behind her. "Hey, Eren!" Mikasa slipped past Carla and wrapped her arms around Eren in a tight hug. "I hope you're feeling better."

"I'm fine Mikasa."

She unraveled her arms from around him and glanced at Levi, "Did you take proper care of him? Was he eating enough?"

"As he said, he's fine. Don't worry so much Mika." Levi smirked as she frowned at the nickname but she didn't say anything else after that.

"Come on everybody! Let's get you all inside and have some food!" Carla practically skipped into the kitchen and spread her arms wide in a sort of 'ta-dah' gesture at the mountain of food and drinks spread across the table. "I'll leave you guys to enjoy the food, I need to pop out for a bit."

She turned to Eren and gave him a hug. "I'll be back in the morning ok? Work called me in and I will have to stay in the office till late so I'll stay overnight in a hostel or something in the city. I don't mind if your friends spend the night once you don't break anything and you have it clean before I get home."

"Wow, you're giving us a lot of free rein... Not that I'm complaining." He smiled and folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh shush you're old enough to mind yourself and it's only one night, seriously baby, what's the worst that could happen?" She kissed Eren on the cheek and he followed her to the hall as she pulled on her coat. "You know the rules, no alcohol and no girls in your room ok?"

"Mom when have I ever brought a girl to my room?" He raised an eyebrow and leaned his shoulder against the wall.

"Never." She finished tying her shoelaces and stood up straight. "Anyways, have fun!"

"Alright, bye mom love ya."

"Love you too baby!" And with that, she grabbed her bag and skipped back out the front door, got into her car and drove away.

"Sorry, mom the worst is probably gonna happen." He mumbled under his breath as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey, Eren want some pizza?" Armin called from the table holding out a plate with two slices of pepperoni and margarita pizza.

"Thanks, Armin. Damn she went all out didn't she?" He took the plate from Armin and stared in awe at the sheer amount of food before him. Three large pizzas, garlic pizza bread, french fries, sausage rolls, onion rings, many different flavors of chips, and 2-liter bottles of Coke, Club Orange, 7Up and Mountain Dew. There was a large box of donuts and a bowl full of marshmallows, gummy bears, and various other sweets.

"You'd swear it was a kid's party" He laughed.

"Well, you are the youngest here..." Armin glanced over at him and grinned.

"Shut up, I'm still eighteen and you're only older by like five months." He flicked Armin's hand and took a large bite of his pizza.

"It's still five months. So I heard you're with Levi, how's that going?"

"It's going well.I mean, as good as a slight coma and a night in a hospital. We got coffee the day before so I guess it that kind of counts." He sighed, "How have you been the past few days?"

"Mikasa has been worrying herself so much but I knew you would be ok, I had a feeling you would." 

"You're such an optimist it really helps sometimes," Eren smiled and picked out a donut from the box in front of him. "Thanks, Armin, really."

"No problem, anything for a friend."

"Speaking of Levi where is he?" The two looked up to find Erwin and Mikasa trying to stop Hange from downing a strange mixture of what looked to be Club Orange, ketchup, gummy bears and a few onion rings, but no Levi.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom or something."

"Maybe... I'll go look for him."

* * *

 

So, he wasn't in the downstairs bathroom, guest room or living room. He certainly wasn't in Carla's room so Eren decided to check his own room. And who did he see other than Levi, or well, the behind of Levi, rooting around in Eren's bathroom for god knows what.

"Levi what on earth are you doing?"

"Wha- Ow! Shit!" He knocked his head off the sink as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head with a frown. "Fuck sake you startled me. What do you want?" 

"I want to know what you're doing under my sink."

"Oh... I was looking for cleaning supplies." He gestured towards Eren's bedroom, "Your room is a tip."

"It's not that bad... but why are you cleaning my room? Do you have OCD or something?"

"No, I just can't stand dirt."

"Still, doesn't explain why you're in my room." Eren raised an eyebrow and leaned against the door frame.

"I... well I needed to pee but someone was in the downstairs bathroom so I presumed there was a second bathroom upstairs and your bedroom is closest to the stairs so I came in here first. I peed and then I noticed the mess and... yeah now I'm here." He blushed slightly and bent over to pick up the bottle of cleaning something-or-other he had found but Eren took hold of his wrist and stopped him. "Eren what are y- ngh!"

Eren pressed his lips against Levi's, who practically melted against him. "Seeing as we are here in my bedroom, why don't we... have some fun?"

"Eren I- what if someone comes upstairs and sees?"

"Don't worry, they're all too busy stopping Hange from poisoning herself. We're fine." He placed a hand on the curve of Levi's waist and pulled him closer. "Follow me, Levi."

Levi nearly swooned at the way his name practically rolled off Eren's tongue. Eren took him by his hands walked backwards, facing Levi, until the backs of his knees met the bed and he plopped down onto the soft mattress. Not knowing what to do Levi simply straddled Eren's hips and waited for him to make a move. Their breathing hastened but Eren still did nothing so Levi weaved his fingers into the brunette's hair and brought their lips together.

'What am I thinking? I'm trying to top, so I should make a move... yeah, that's what I'm gonna do! Eren watch out!'  He thought to himself as he pushed Eren down and absent-mindedly traced patterns up and down Eren's torso. 

Levi could feel the heat pooling in his nether regions but he wanted to pleasure Eren before himself. Kissing and nipping at his neck he slipped his hand under the waistband of Eren's jeans and heard the younger male gasp as he went straight for his cock, feeling it pulsate in his hand. 

Well, _this_ is new...

He wasn't really sure what to do so he just used his hand the way he would on himself and hoped for the best. Slowing his strokes at the base the quickly back up to the tip, a flick and twist motion and his thumb rubbing circles over the head. The sweet moans and gasps Eren let out were evidence of his tactics working, however, he wanted to hear more of Eren's beautiful sounds and he knew these jeans would have to go if he wanted to do so. Using his other hand he continued to stroke and massage Eren's length as he unbuttoned the brunette's trousers and shuffled them down as much as he could, which with his short arms, only brought them to Eren's knees.

"F-fuck, Levi... ah!"

"Let it out Eren, let me hear your sweet voice." He purred as he again used his spare hand to trail up Eren's chest and play with the boy's nipples. 

'What... do I do now? A simple hand job won't be enough to suffice... will it? No. What would I want in a situation like this hmm? Wait- no I'm not  _that_ gay am I? No, I'm not  _gay_ I'm  _bisexual_ , right? Yeah so it's not gay...' But on hearing another delicious moan from Eren had him almost instantly changing his mind 'ahh fuck it.'

With one last peck to Eren's lips, he scooted down the bed and situated himself between the brunette's thighs and stared at the large member in his hand. He almost prayed the whole thing would fit in his mouth as he moved closer to experimentally flick his tongue out at the tip.

"W-wait, Levi you don't have to- ahh..."

"No it's fine Eren, I want... to make you feel good too." 

"But-" He rolled his head back and bit his lip, trying not to let out each and every moan, gasp and whisper that so desperately wanted to escape. "...!"

Levi took this as his cue to start taking it in his mouth and he did so until he was just past halfway and trying to control his breathing.

'In, out, in, out, through your nose, breath.' He began to bob his head up and down and he flattened his tongue against the underside of the swollen shaft. 'I wonder what would happen if I...' 

"Ah! Levi!" He brought his hand up to pump Eren's cock while he sucked it, and his other hand went lower to massage Eren's balls, putting just enough pressure here and there and turning Eren to a panting mess. 

Eren was struggling not to thrust up into Levi's wet mouth but it was becoming too much of a task as he started bucking his hips reluctantly. Levi didn't mind when Eren tangled his fingers in the raven's hair and used that for leverage. He gagged slightly but kept trying to go lower and take more in his mouth, even when Eren tried to pull him off he just sucked harder causing Eren to shudder and start to loose his grip. He wanted Eren to feel great after this and after what he had done for Levi the other night.

"Oh my god Levi," He gasped as his eyes rolled back, "F-feels so goood."

He loved how each time he pulled his head back up Eren would rut his hips forwards and meet his mouth on the way back down. Stroking his shaft he dragged his tongue along the underside and placed butterfly kisses on the head. He nibbled the skin just below it and moved down to suck each of his balls, one at a time leaving them nice a swollen begging for release. He was surprised how fast Eren was ready to cum but he had never dated anyone as long as Levi had known him so he presumed he didn't get much action too often.

The brunette shuddered at his touch and a wave of triumph washed over him as he finally felt his nose brush against his neatly trimmed pubes without gagging. He relaxed his jaw and let Eren rut against his face and even though he felt like his mouth was being used, he loved it. Maybe he's a big of a sadist but that's just how he is. Eren's panting and moaning added fuel to the fire as Levi let him fuck his mouth.

"L-Levi I- I'm gonna-" Pre-cum was spilling over the tip as he got closer to his release but Levi didn't want him to reach that final stage of immense pleasure. At least, not yet. He held Eren's cock at the base with an almost vice-like grip and sucked hard on the head. "Nngh! Ah!"

"Hm, what's that Eren? Do you want to cum?" Levi teased with a smile. He kept his right hand tight at the base while his left hand stroked the top half,

"Y-yes Levi I do!" Eren writhed in pleasure and let out a high pitched moan he didn't even know he was capable of.

"Guess you're gonna have to beg me"

"What? Ahh"

"You heard me. Beg. Beg to cum for me Eren, to release all your pent-up stress and cum for me."

"No, it's emb-barrassing."

"I guess you won't get to cum so..." He began to cease his actions but Eren whined in frustration and finally gave in.

"P-please," He whispered. 

"I'm sorry what? I didn't quite hear you."

"Please let me cum Levi! Please! I want to cum!" 

"As you wish, beautiful." Eren was slightly taken aback when Levi called him beautiful but didn't dwell on the thought for too long as he was finally allowed to cum, and he came hard all over Levi's face and hands but Levi didn't mind, he was too busy admiring Eren's look of pure bliss. He seemed to be at peace, even if it was just for a few moments it was still a pleasure to be witness to such a sight. Levi licked away any remnants of cum from his mouth and sighed in content as he rolled the bitter liquid across his tongue. Bitter, salty, yet sweet and satisfying. Something he could get used to.

"Levi I-" He stopped himself. What if he said something he couldn't take back?

"What is it Eren?"

"It's nothing..."

Levi furrowed his brow and crawled back up to lie on his side next to Eren. "It has to be something."

"I-" He tried to look away but Levi put his finger under the brunette's chin and guided his face back to face him. "I love you, Levi."

"Eren, I love you too."

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit Eren is a really bad party host, leaving his guests to fend for themselves and doing the do with his boyfriend xD oh well this was slightly rushed so excuse mistakes and I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
